


A lesson turned to a life time

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: The big day has come for Sadayo as she is finally getting married to her love... and former student Akira Kurusu.





	A lesson turned to a life time

Sadayo stood still as her heart raced. She began carefully looking around the beach, the waves crashing against the shore. Looking down she studied the bouquet in her hand, the golden flowers popped against her white dress. Though it was hard to see a little with the veil over her face.The teacher couldn’t help but smile, as a blush came to her face. 

As she looked up she was met by his grey eyes, calm and collected as normal. Words were going into her ears but nothing stuck. She was still lost in the eyes of the boy she used to call her student, but would soon call her husband. Finally, she was broken from the spell. “Do you Akira, take Sadayo to be your lawfully wedded wife?” The words came from the presider’s mouth. The two words following, made Sadayo’s heart beat faster in pure joy. She watched Akira’s lips as they moved.

“I Do” 

Then snapping back into now fully in reality she handed off the bouquet in exchange for a ring. The gold band shined in her hand as she slipped it on his finger. Their initials engraved in the ring. Akira wanted it to be similar to the one she got him in Hawaii years ago. 

Once the ring was on his finger, she looked up and saw the smile on his face. But now it was her turn, “Do you Sadayo, take Akira to be your lawfully wedded husband?” She closed her eyes for a second trying to control the redness that was consuming her face. Her mouth opened saying the words she had been practicing for months leading up to this. 

“I do” she held out her left hand. 

Akira took the diamond ring, he saved many paychecks for, and placed it on her finger. Sadayo could feel the groves of where he had the initials engraved on the inside of the band. Their hands now held each other, the shining symbols of their vows proudly on display. The presider than said the famous words that everyone was waiting to hear. “You may now kiss the bride!”

Sadayo watched as Akira lifted the veil, while simultaneously closing the gap between them. Their lips meet, time stopped at that moment. Their hearts beat as one soul. They broke apart, and they walked down the aisle together. Cheers we’re all around them, though it was a small ceremony. 

The night went on, the two enjoyed their dance together. Their bodies slowly swaying. The secrets were behind them, all it now was husband and wife together. The reception ended though, not going late in the night. The newlyweds went back to their hotel room together.

Once they got close enough Sadayo was picked her up off her feet by Akira who begun to bridal style carry her into the room. “AKI-KUN PUT ME DOWN IM TO OLD FOR THIS,” she said with red coloring filling her cheeks. He replied with a smirk, setting her down in the room. She put her arms around his shoulders “what am I going to do with you, troublemaker” she sighed.

“Not sure, but you are the one who agreed to marry me.”

Sadayo let another heavy breath knowing he wasn’t wrong, and she was glad about it. She closed the gap embracing him, shifting slightly for the dress. Her head against his shoulder, “you know I used to think, I would never get married. I was too old, undesirable, no one wanted to even hire me as a maid. As much as the maid thing wasn’t a bother it didn’t help a ton with income as you know. But you came into my life, you were there for me.” She could feel his tight embrace. 

Sadayo could hear his heartbeat, even being not super close to his chest. She thought it might be her own heart at first, or maybe it was both. “Aki-Kun, I never thought I would marry a student. You truly are special, you know that.” 

“I know Sadayo, cause if I married you; I’m the luckiest guy ever.” Akira kissed the top of her head. 

The two finally separated and changed out of the formal dress attire. Now in gym shorts and one of Akira’s shirts, Sadayo walked to the balcony and looked at the moon shining off the water. Akira joined her soon, though only in shorts. He handed her a beer that had been stored in the fridge. Sadayo had been so excited when they were able to finally drink together. 

The teacher took a swig of the cold beverage. “Oh, by the way, I hope you realize I spent a decent time in the evening talking to Sakamoto-kun explaining that we had been dating since halfway through the first semester you were at Shujin. That boy never learns, and is still a trouble maker.” She took another drink as Akira let out a light chuckle. 

Sadayo could feel his arm around her shoulder. “Sadayo, we have had a lot of different titles through this relationship. Teacher and student, Maid and master, girlfriend and boyfriend, but this one husband and wife... It’s my favorite. Thank you for being there when I needed you.” Akira said shortly followed by a drink of his on bottle of beer.

Sadayo’s eyes were wide, she had only seen how she relied on him. Though she did like the titles as well. “Akira, you’re welcome. Though I felt that I mostly relied on you. I guess I was too focused on trying to be there for you, I missed the times I was actually helping.” A frown came on her face.

“I wouldn’t put it like that, I would say that you’re a natural at helping others, it’s second nature.” 

Sadayo kissed her husband’s cheek. He always knew just what to say. “Master! Are you ready for bed?” She went to her maid voice to start the sentence.

“Only if you are, wife!” He said the last word with precision. 

Sadayo felt a happy chill run down her back. She was still couldn't believe she had gotten married after all this time, and to her best friend no less. Akira’s arm wrapped around her waist pulling her in for a kiss, they could taste the beer on each other’s lips. “I love you Aki-Kun”

“I love you Sadayo”. The two then went to bed, snuggled close to each other.


End file.
